


No. 5 Rescue (Arthur and Merlin)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Continued from No. 4. Percival and Gwaine arrive back at the bunker and find Merlin and Arthur
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	No. 5 Rescue (Arthur and Merlin)

“I thought it was tradition to just put a sock on the door when you didn’t want to be interrupted while shagging,” Gwaine commented when he and Percival returned to the bunker to find it completely shut down. “Not to deadlock the entire house.”

“I don’t know,” Percival said as he reset the breaker that would allow them to open the electric doors again. “I don’t think these locks can be undone from inside. I don’t think they would intentionally lock themselves in.”

“I think you’re underestimating how deep Arthur’s internalized homophobia runs,” Gwaine replied. He yanked open the door down into the bunker, and instinctively jumped back when something leapt out at him. Percival had the opposite reaction and dove forward to catch Arthur and Merlin before they could hit their heads on the floor. “Shit, are they alive?” Gwaine asked, kneeling down and grabbing Merlin to check his pulse. For a second he couldn’t find it, it was so faint, but then he felt as Merlin’s chest rose and fell with a breath and he breathed a sigh of relief. “What happened?”

“Maybe they ran out of oxygen,” Percival said, hauling Arthur upright and tipping him over his shoulder into a fireman’s carry. “C’mon, we should get them out to fresh air. And probably the hospital.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Gwaine agreed as he picked up Merlin. The two men rushed their companions back out to the car, which they rolled all the windows down on and turned the AC and fans on all the way to try to get as much oxygen into it as possible as they drove.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in No. 13 Oxygen Mask


End file.
